


Meeting Aviana

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: This is a little tale about Miranda meeting Andy's little daughter Aviana....
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 30
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/gifts).



> For Teenybirdy :) I hope this will make you smile and maybe even inspire you. Thank you for all you do for me as a beta and for the Fandom as a writer. I wanted to write this as a surprise so this piece was edited by someone else who knows who she is and I thank her a lot for helping me with this little surprise for you ❤️

Andy was just sitting down with her daughter Aviana. She got them both a little treat at Starbucks and a much needed coffee after a stressful workday. She had just picked Avi up from daycare. Sometimes they ended their day with a little treat before they went home to do some chores and have dinner together. Avi's dad wasn't in the picture because he was an anonymous sperm donor that Andrea had chosen from a registry almost 4 years ago. 

"How was daycare sweety?" Andy before she bit into her chocolate chip muffin. 

"A wittle bowing mama." she said and sighed heavily. Andy chuckled at the adult-like action. 

"Aww I'm sorry it was. I bet it will be a lot better tomorrow." Andy said as she wiped a bit of chocolate away from Avis mouth with her thumb. 

"Yeah, cause tomowwow Ms. Cindy will be there. I missed her today."

"Aww, I bet she missed you too." Andy said just before Avi stood up suddenly and walked away. 

"Avi, where are you going?" Andy asked softly. She wasn't overly concerned because she was still within her sight. Andy saw her walking towards the play area so she continued to eat her muffin and enjoying her coffee. That was when she heard it and suddenly, her jaw dropped. 

"Hi M'wanda…. My Mommy is wight. You so pretty, like a pwincess." The little girl said as she stood beside the corner table. 

"Why, hello little miss. That's very sweet of you, and what's your name?" Miranda asked the little girl smiling at her. 

"I'm Aviana Mira Sachs." she said to Miranda and her eyes lit up. 

"What a beautiful name. And how do you know me? Last time I saw you, you were still in your mother's belly." Miranda asked curiously and looked over to Andrea's table. She winked at her to let her know that everything is fine. 

Miranda Priestly actually winked. 

Yes, they had talked everything out and Andrea had left on good terms almost 3 years ago but Miranda could never forget the beautiful woman. They sadly didn't stay in contact, mainly because Andy had to struggle with her new state of motherhood and Miranda thought that since Andy was in the late stages of pregnancy, there 'had' to be a baby daddy in the picture. Little did she know, there wasn't. 

Avi was still holding a big piece of muffin and took a bite with joy. 

"Mommy has beautiful pictures of you M'wanda. She told me you are a beautiful every time we look at it. So that's why I know." Avi said as a Starbucks employee brought Miranda's coffee. 

Avi moved closer to Miranda, holding up her little hands. "Up pwease?" she asked and Miranda was happy to pick her up. She sat her on her lap, like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"Ohh M'wanda, is yous coffee hot?" she asked and wanted to grab it, but Miranda took a hold of it. 

"Its very hot little darling, dont touch it." She warned her softly.

"Me blow on it for M'wanda?" she asked whilst Miranda held the cup, watching with horror that Andrea's little girl was about to blow on her freshly brewed coffee, only to spit half of her eaten muffin straight into it.

"Avi, no!" Andy yelled and walked over to take her off Miranda's lap. 

"Miranda, I'm so very sorry, I didn't know she'd recognize you and be so straight forward. She usually isn't." 

Avi's lips were quivering, as she was about to cry. 

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Andrea, give her back. She can certainly blow my coffee and now be a dear and gather your belongings so you can sit with us." Miranda said as she took the little girl back on her lap. 

"Sowwy M'wanda." she said, sniffling. 

"Oh, don't be sorry darling. So, where's your daddy?" Miranda asked curiously as Andrea got their things from the other table. 

"I don't have a daddy, mommy says she woves me for two." Avi said before she kept on blowing her coffee and ate her muffin. 

When Andy came back, she smiled at her before putting their things down. 

Miranda secretly grabbed Andrea's coffee and took a Sip. She enjoyed the hot liquid going down her throat and closed her eyes for a second. She looked over at the other woman and licked where Andy probably had her mouth before. Andy gasped at the almost erotic sight in front of her. She carefully set the cup back down when Avi caught her. 

"You drink mommy's coffee?" she asked confused. 

"Miranda wanted to try mine since hers was still too hot." Andy lied to save Miranda. 

"Yes and I have to say that next time I will try what your mother ordered. You're doing such a good job blowing on mine so that I can drink it soon." she said staring right into Andy's eyes flirting shamelessly with the woman.

"So, can I persuade you to come to the townhouse. Maybe for dinner? My bobbseys would be thrilled to meet little Aviana and I'm sure they would be more than happy to see you again." 

Miranda asked, not wasting a good opportunity. 

"I would love that Miranda. You wanna go to Miranda's home, Avi?" Andy asked her daughter, grabbing her little hand and lovingly caressing it. 

"Yay! Mommy, yes! You have a castle?" Avi asked when she turned slightly to look up at Miranda. 

She chuckled at the sweet little girl. "Not quite, but I have a cute dog and two children who would love to meet you." Miranda said as they got up to leave. 

"Only you would call Patricia cute." Andy said smirking at the beautiful woman. She wanted to carry Avi but Miranda wouldn't let her. 

"I've got her, and I wouldn't only call Patricia cute." Miranda said looking Andy up and down. 

"You're scandalous Miranda." Andy said as her jaw dropped once again. If someone would have told her she'd meet Miranda and eat dinner with her today she would have called that person a maniac. But it was happening and she couldn't be any happier. 

"I've been following your career Andrea and I'm really impressed about your articles. I know how hard it is to work and raise a child." Miranda said as they all sat in Miranda's car. 

"Thank you, Miranda, that means a lot. Wow! And yes, I can only imagine how you did it with twins." Andy said and leaned back being exhausted just thinking about it. 

"Well, nanny services and my husband, back at the time when they were that little he was still in the picture and it was a lot easier with someone on your side, which brings me to my next question. Avi told me that she has no father, is there anyone else in the picture?" Miranda asked in a straight forward manner as if it was the most normal thing to do. 

"Okay, Miranda, I gotta ask. Are you flirting with me? Because if so, I'm totally into it and no there is no one in the picture, like Avi said I only have one picture up beside my family and her at home... and that's yours." Andy admitted nervously. 

"Yes, I am. Good, because I'd love to think of this dinner as our first date. I don't want to waste anymore time, Andrea" Miranda asked. 

"Mommy woves you a lot M'wanda." Avi said out of the blue. 

Andy blushed furiously and stuttered a little but no actual words managed to escape. 

"That's good Avi, because I love her a lot too." Miranda replied, grabbing Andy's hand to try to calm her down. 

"Kiss mommy, she woves you so you gotta." She said to Miranda, making her blush next. 

Andy just pulled on Miranda's hand, tugging her a little closer to her and kissed her cheek. 

"You're right, I told you we have to show the people we love that we do so with hugs and kisses." Andy said to Avi, seeing Miranda smile out of the corner of her eye. 

"C'mere." Miranda whispered so Avi wouldn't hear. She was busy playing with her stuffed animal on Miranda's lap. 

Andy leaned closer and thought she would get a kiss on her cheek as well. Miranda had other ideas though. She turned the woman's head and looked straight in her eyes. 

"You and Aviana are right, my darling. We should show the people we love that we do." She whispered before she closed the distance to kiss Andy softly on her lips. 

THE END :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Andy was thrilled about Miranda kissing her and melted into it. They soon had to part since Avi was right there, snuggled close to Miranda.

"You smell nice, M'wanda." Avi said as her head settled deeper on her chest.

"Oh, thank you, my little darling. I'm glad I still do after my busy day." Miranda said chuckling. She still had hold of Andy's hand and didn't want to let go of the tenuous connection.

"How have you been, Miranda?" Andy asked. "You know, I'm...well, I'm so overwhelmed right now. I want to know everything." She admitted, beaming a bright smile at the editor.

"You will. We shall catch up on everything over dinner. I hope I can persuade you into coming to the townhouse with Aviana on a regular basis." Miranda stated.

"Of course. I don't want to waste any more time either. If I had only known...but maybe it's simply the perfect time right now, because I certainly feel like I have everything under control and I'm very content. Especially now that I know how you feel. You were the missing piece to my life, Miranda." Andy admitted, smiling softly at her like a lovesick fool.

"I think your little one found me right in time. And I'm glad for that, but Andrea, I need you to know that I would have reached out for you. I have spent these years reading your articles and each time I've wanted to write you an email. However, the thought of disturbing your little family held me back." Miranda said as they arrived at the townhouse.

"Aww, someone's fallen asleep. I can carry her inside." Andy offered as she made to take her little girl from Miranda's lap.

"I would love to carry her inside, darling. Can you take my purse?" Miranda asked lovingly.

"Of course." Andy said, watching in awe at how careful Miranda treated her little girl.

The twins opened the door quickly, having been watching from the window, and upon seeing Andy exiting the Towncar with Miranda following behind her, wanted to squeal in happiness. They had missed Andy and were happy to see her again. As if realising what their reaction may be, Miranda shushed them. They took notice of the little girl in her arms for the first time and as soon as they saw the little one their eyes widened. They let their mom move past them, heading deeper into the house and moved forward to hug Andy fiercely.

"Oh my God, your little girl is so cute," Cassidy whispered.

"I'm so happy you are here Andy," Caroline told her.

Andy squeezed them both then pulled back to look them over. "My goodness. You two have grown so much. Please stop." She grinned at them before pulling them in for another round of hugs.

Miranda came out of the den where she put Aviana down. "Girls, I want you to know that Andrea and I...well, she and I..." She was at a loss for words.

Andy decided to help her out. Still holding the twins she kissed their heads and explained. "We love each other and I'd like to come around more often if that's alright with you guys?"

Caroline looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Oh my God, Andy, really?" She asked as she started to cry with happiness.

Cassidy high fived her twin before turning and grinning at Andy. "It's more than alright with us." She declared.

They extracted themselves from Andy and went over to their mom and hugged her tightly. "Mom, we're so happy for you both."They said.

Miranda closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek and when Andy saw her emotional response, she was surprised and yet honoured to see this side of her. She stepped closer to them and embraced the three women.

"Wow not two hours ago I thought I'd have leftover Chinese for dinner and watch some Netflix. And now, I have gained a whole new family." Andy told them as they all parted. Miranda chuckled and swiped at Caroline's tears.

"Chinese does sound good though mom," Cassidy muttered, her stomach growling.

"Do you think we could order from our favourite place tonight?" Caroline asked.

"Since it's such a special occasion. Pretty please..." They begged together with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, you win. Go order online." Miranda said, shooing them upstairs.

They high fived each other again before running off to order their dinner.

Andy chuckled and followed Miranda into the kitchen, but not before checking on Avi. She found her daughter still sound asleep.

"Thank you for helping me out, explaining our situation to the children," Miranda offered. "I didn't realise they would react so emotionally. Wine?" She asked as she got two glasses.

"Yes, thank you," Andy replied with a small smile. "And you're welcome. To be honest, I loved their reaction. It was so heartwarming." She said, sitting down at the breakfast bar. She was handed a glass of wine and they clinked their glasses together.

"To us and our children," Miranda toasted.

Andy agreed and added; "And to a wonderful future as a family." She announced, taking a sip of her wine. "Miranda..."

"Andrea..." Miranda tried to speak at the same time and they both chuckled nervously. "You first, darling," Miranda offered, clearing her throat.

"I was just wondering if I may kiss you again. A proper kiss?" Andy asked blushing like a schoolgirl. Miranda gave her one of those sexy, throaty chuckles which made Andy even more twitchy.

Miranda set down her glass and closed the distance. "Do I make you nervous Andrea?" Miranda asked. Andy nodded quickly. "What exactly is it that you are nervous about?" Miranda asked, sliding her hands around Andy's waist and pulling her off the stool she was sat on

"You seem to know exactly what to do to make me nervous and you just excite me a lot...uh, sexually...and...uh, you're just such a sensual woman. You ooze power and intelligence, which makes me just want to..." Andy wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Miranda closed the distance and kissed her passionately, moaning as Andy nipped her bottom lip before swiping her tongue over it soothingly. She was so turned on she immediately granted her entrance and played with her tongue.

Andy slid one of her hands in Miranda's hair and the other held her hip but slowly slid it down, towards her beautiful ass. When her hand finally grazed over the soft swell of it, she moaned and squeezed.

"God, you're such an amazing kisser, my darling." Miranda murmured between kisses.

"Ditto," Andy responded, unwilling to waste any more time by not kissing the beautiful woman in her arms.

"Mommy, I'm hungwyyy." Avi screeched, standing in the doorway rubbing her little eyes.

Andy smiled against Miranda's lips and pecked her once more before they parted. "Time for mom duty." She reminded the editor. "Come here, little love." Andy beckoned. "We've ordered Chinese food. Is that alright with you, my little one?" She asked being more than happy with her current situation.

Miranda couldn't react, her heart was still pounding furiously and her throat was dry. She took a sip of her wine to regain her composure.

Andy was proud of her work as she admired Miranda's flushed cheeks, smeared lipstick and dishevelled hair.

"Hey mom, we've ordered," Caroline said as she rushed into the room.

"They said it will be here in about 30 minutes," Cassidy told them as she entered the room slowly.

The twins stalled at the sight of Aviana in Andy's arm.

"Awww. You're so cute. I'm Caroline and that's my sister Cassidy. Would you like to come and play with us in our rooms until dinner?" Caroline asked.

Avi looked at Andy questioningly. "You can go if you want to. Do you have to go potty first?" She asked.

"Yes, but I wanna go with M'wanda," Avi told her, looking at the older woman shyly.

"Alright, my little darling. I will take you. I'm so proud you already use the big potty." Miranda said as Andy handed the girl over.

"My mommy gave me a toy for being so good at going potty. But one time I peed in bed and cwied cause I was scared mommy will take my dolly away." Avi explained as they moved towards the bathroom.

"Well, that can happen in the beginning, especially when you first learn to use the big girl potty," Miranda said, entering the small bathroom and assisting the little girl while she went to the toilet.

"That's just what mommy said. At home, I have a whittle ladder to get on the potty. Can I bwing it next time?" Avi asked once she was done and Miranda had helped her get dressed again.

"Oh, you can leave yours at home. I'll make sure I have one for you, for when you come by next time." Miranda told her.

"Thank you, M'wanda." Avi grinned as Miranda picked her up again and she hugged the editor and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so welcome, little darling. Now you can go and play with my Bobbsey's." Miranda said as she put her down next to her girls who were waiting for them.

"Oh, I thought your names were Carowin and Cassisy…not Bobby?" Avi said.

Miranda chuckled. "Well, Bobbsey is the nickname for Caroline and Cassidy. I'm sure your Mommy has a cute nickname for you too?" She explained.

"Ya, she calls me baby girl. Can I be a Bobbsey too?" Avi asked as she reached for Cassidy and Caroline's hand.

"Of course you can." Caroline grinned. at Miranda's pursed lips.

"Aww, mom. How can you refuse her anything? She's so sweet." Cassidy stated.

"Go on upstairs, Bobbsey's. We will call you once dinner is here," Miranda said. As they moved upstairs hand-in-hand Miranda watched to make sure they were okay. Once she turned around and moved back into the kitchen, she grabbed Andy and pushed her against the fridge. "Where were we?" Miranda asked.

Andy smirked. "I think we've been right here." She answered, teasingly kissing Miranda's neck. "Or maybe here," she whispered said seductively as her lips trailed up Miranda's jaw.

"Oh, darling. I love you." Miranda moaned, enjoying the kisses of her newfound lover.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I can't wait to make love to you." Andy whispered as she nibbled on Miranda's earlobe before turning the tables on Miranda and pushing her against the fridge and kissing her passionately once more. "I can't get enough of you." She moaned between kisses.

Miranda couldn't reply she simply hummed her agreement since she was too busy kissing the life out of her Andrea. Once they slowed down and Andy had pulled back slightly, they stared into each other's eyes. "You know, I don't believe I can let you go," Miranda said.

"Tonight or in general?" Andy asked confused.

"Both." Miranda declared as she embraced Andy once again.

She had finally arrived at where she had wanted to be her whole life. This was home.

**THE END**


End file.
